The present invention relates to a distributed object technique and more particularly to a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device.
The CORBA (Common Object Request Broker Architecture) is used as a standard architecture of a distributed object technique. Clients can invoke objects from a server on a network in a remote control manner. On such invocations, the clients need not consider the position of the server, used OSs and used languages.
In not a normal host containing only a CORBA function, a server and a client, but a built-in device such as an exchange containing a particular function in addition to only the CORBA function, the server and the client, when an accident arises in a CORBA library including an ORB (Object Request Broker) core, an ORB interface, a static stub interface, a dynamic call interface, an object adaptor, a static skeleton interface and a dynamic skeleton interface, the server or the client and communication using the CORBA cannot be possible, a restart of the built-in device is required. However, in the built-in device which requires keeping the operations of its own functions and does not want frequent restarts of its whole device, it is demanded a function to restart only each of the CORBA library, the server and the client.
When the built-in device is an exchange, for example, the particular function not to be restarted includes a calling function, a money imposition function and the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device, in view of the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art, which is capable of restarting only a CORBA library, a server and a client independently without restarting the whole built-in device when an accident arises in the CORBA library, the server and the client.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device, comprising a memory controller; a client; a server; and a control section; the memory controller controlling memory areas used for the client, the server and a CORBA library by memory information; the client including first means for giving a notification that a defective condition arises in the CORBA library to the control section; second means for giving a notification that a defective condition arises in the client itself to the control section; and a first constructor for requesting the memory controller to produce the memory information of the memory area used for the client itself; the server including third means for giving the notification that the defective condition arises in the CORBA library to the control section; fourth means for giving a notification that a defective condition arises in the server itself to the control section; and a second constructor for requesting the memory controller to produce the memory information of the memory area used for the server itself; the control section including means for stopping processes of the client, the server and the CORBA library when the defective condition of at least one of the client, the server and the CORBA library is given from at least one of the client and the server; and means for restarting the processes of the client, the server and the CORBA library when the memory areas used for the client, the server and the CORBA library are released after stopping the processes of the client, the server and the CORBA library.
In a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device of the present invention, the CORBA library includes a memory clearer which refers to the memory information and releases the memory areas used for the client, the server and the CORBA library in response to a memory release instruction sent from the control section, and the control section further includes means for detecting that the memory areas used for the client, the server and the CORBA library are not released even though the processes of the client, the server and the CORBA library are stopped; and means for sending the memory release instruction to the memory clearer when the detecting means detects that the memory areas used for the client, the server and the CORBA library are not released even though the processes of the client, the server and the CORBA library are stopped.
Further, in a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device of the present invention, the client further includes means for requesting the memory controller to produce the memory information of the memory area used for the communication of the client itself; and the server further includes means for requesting the memory controller to produce the memory information of the memory area used for the communication of the server itself.
In addition, in a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device of the present invention, the memory controller reserves memory areas required when the client and the server use an ORB interface, and produces the memory information of the required memory areas.
Usually, in a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device according to the present invention, the memory controller, the client, the server and the CORBA library are included. However, the client or the server may be omitted depending on the kind of the built-in device according to other embodiments of the present invention.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device, comprising a memory controller; a client; and a control section; the memory controller controlling memory areas used for the client and a CORBA library by memory information; the client including first means for giving a notification that a defective condition arises in the CORBA library to the control section; second means for giving a notification that a defective condition arises in the client itself to the control section; and a constructor for requesting the memory controller to produce the memory information of the memory area used for the client itself; the control section including means for stopping processes of the client and the CORBA library when the defective condition of at least one of the client and the CORBA library is given from the client; and means for restarting the processes of the client and the CORBA library when the memory areas used for the client and the CORBA library are released after stopping the processes of the client and the CORBA library.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a CORBA partial restart system in a built-in device, comprising a memory controller; a server; and a control section; the memory controller controlling memory areas used for the server and a CORBA library by memory information; the server including first means for giving a notification that a defective condition arises in the CORBA library to the control section; second means for giving a notification that a defective condition arises in the server itself to the control section; and a constructor for requesting the memory controller to produce the memory information of the memory area used for the server itself; the control section including means for stopping processes of the server and the CORBA library when the defective condition of at least one of the server and the CORBA library is given from the server; and means for restarting the processes of the server and the CORBA library when the memory areas used for the server and the CORBA library are released after stopping the processes of the server and the CORBA library.